The Malitia and The Monstrum
by nindee.m.whotte
Summary: Hello! My name is Brooklyn Hall. I have just been accepted to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. On my way to the train I found a new friend, her name is Lily Evans. Her and this boy James Potter must have had some falling out or something because they despise each other. His friend Remus Lupin, something is seriously wrong with him.But What? Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing in the world I was not expecting, it was this. Who in this world would ever expect magic to exist? Apparently I am a witch and have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I always knew I was different, I mean, who wouldn't. It's not every day a kid has been able to heal her best friend's knee after she fell on the playground. When my parents found out my mother and father got in a fight. She wanted to take me to church and be blessed but my father convinced her that I was fine. She still insisted him talking to me, and telling me to never do it again; which he did. Now seven years later, here I am; sitting on a bus making my way to King's Cross Station in London. I had never been to London before this so this trip was very scary for me. It also didn't help that my mother forbid me to attend this school and become a witch. My father was all for it and bought me this bus ticket against her will. Professor Dumbledore told me that he would take care of all of my shopping before and I would find my school supplies in my dorm room that I will share with girls in my room. I take a chunk of my dark blonde hair and twirl it between my fingers. My mother is going to be very furious; I am glad I was not there to see her angry this morning. My mother is very, very religious and believes that any magic at all is bad magic. Professor Dumbledore said there are bad wizards out there but he could not see an ounce of evil in me. My father smiled at my proudly with his deep green eyes; but my mother scowled, curling her upper lip. Remembering her face makes me bite my lip and shiver. As I finish that thought, the bus stops in front of the train station. I carefully walk off the bus with my large suitcase and pay the bus fare. Stepping off the steps, I slowly walk toward the entrance to King's Cross; struggling to remember the directions given to me on how to get to the magical train on Platform 9 ¾. Walking slowly I count every number as I pass it. I reach 9 thinking; _I am an idiot, why would they label a secret entrance. _I stare blankly at the plaque that says "Platform 9".

Suddenly, out of nowhere I hear shouts and hollers to the right of me. "Sirius!" A boy calls, embracing another boy. They are then tackled by another boy. "James!" the same boy calls again.

"Are you ready for this year, Sirius?" The one called James asks.

"Am I ever?" Sirius grins mischievously. "Hogwarts won't know what hit them!" I flinch at then name. _They will be able to lead me there. _I begin to walk closer to them, but I halt in my tracks. One of the boys looks at me, his eyes boring into me. I intake too much air and struggle to keep from choking on it. Immediately I turn around, _Who is that? Why could I feel him? _ I have never been able to explain it, but I know when something is physically wrong with someone. It's not just that I know what is wrong with them, but I can feel it. But what I feel coming from him is something unfamiliar to me. My breath suddenly becomes uneven thinking about it. When someone is sick with the flu or a cold, I feel cold. When someone has a cut on their arm that section of my body feels like it has been dipped in acid. But the way I feel him, is unexplainable. He is cold, yet hot; he is healthy, yet ill. A cold sweat begins on my forehead. _What are you?_

A hand wraps around my shoulder, making me squeal. Turning, I see myself face to face with him. His eyes, they are a pale blue but have tints of hazel. "I saw you staring from over there. Do you need help or-. "He stops mid-sentence; I can only imagine the look that is on my face. "Are you alright?"

I shake off whatever vibe I am getting from him. "Yes, I'm alright. I was just wondering if you knew where Platform 9 ¾ is." _Great, that was terrific. _

"Oh, you go to Hogwarts?" he smiles gently, my heart flutters in response.

"Y-yes." I say softly. "It is my first year." _Well, sort of. _I was actually supposed to attend last year, but my mom held off from giving her answer until it was too late to start the year.

"Ah, a first year." A voice says from behind the pale eyed boy. A dark haired boy appears from behind him. This is the one called Sirius, I believe.

"A poor excuse for one, too." The other boy appears from behind him. He has glasses and kind eyes, but they were full of mischief. He didn't mean what he spoke.

I take a step back. "That was rather uncalled for, Potter." A female voice hisses from behind me. I turn quickly, a girl with bright green eyes, nearly the same ones I inherited from my father; and red hair that flowed down to her shoulders. "It would only be you to patronize an innocent little girl like that."

"Whatever, Evans. Go back to your beloved Snivellous. We were just welcoming a new student." The one named James retorts back.

"You are a brat, Potter!" She sneers and walks away, but she turns back to me and whispers, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh! Y-yes…" I jump and start after her, but not before I turn back to the nameless boy. He smiles softly and shrugs. My heart jumps as I turn back and follow the girl who I can only guess her name is Evans or something of the sort.

Once we are out of sight of the boys she turns to me, "You are going to want to stay away from that bunch. They are nothing but trouble and will only keep you around to make fun of you." She tells me in a huff before spinning her head, making her hair whip around your head.

"Um, thank you. What is your name?" I say shyly.

"Oh! Pardon me!" She smiles turning back to me. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She turns a hand out for me to shake it.

"I apologize but I really don't like skin to skin contact." I blush and hang my head.

"Oh that's alright. I'm not actually that much of a hand shaker myself." Lily laughs softly. "Can I ask why you don't like touching?"

"I," I pause, thinking about my answer. "I am very sensitive to the touch." I respond carefully, in reality physical touch will only end in me being able to heal them from whatever illness they have; I have to be careful because when I heal people I ended up with whatever problem they are having. "I am Brooklyn Hall."

"Well, nice to meet you, Brooklyn." Lily smiles, turning her head up to look at the clock. "Oh, we need to get going if we are going to get a good seat." She jumps and spins around on her heel. "You don't know how to get to Platform 9 ¾, I am assuming." She turns to me to smile.

"You have assumed correctly." I smile back.

"You just have to walk through the wall." She giggles, watching my reaction.

"You what?" I giggle back. "I guess I should have expected something of the sort, I am so unfamiliar to this world."

"You are a Muggleborn, too?" Lily stops her mouth agape.

"A what?" I look at her confused.

"A Muggle is a human without magical powers." She laughs. "Both my parents are Muggles as well."

"Is being a Muggleborn bad?" I bite my lip, worriedly.

"It depends on who you talk to." Lily sighs. "But we really have to get going. Just walk through the wall, don't worry about it and you will be fine." She points at the wall. I look at her, making sure she is serious. She is. I take a deep breath and walk towards the wall, trying my hardest to not think about how silly this sounds. I close my eyes as I walk closer, I grimace expecting to hit it, but when I don't I open my eyes. The room looks exactly the same but instead of bustling adults, a bunch of children are boarding and families seeing them off. I walk slowly closer to the bus, curiously. "Didn't think I was serious did you?" I hear my new friend step up behind me.

"I believed you, I just didn't…" I don't bother to finish my sentence.

"Yeah, it was that was for me last year, too." She giggles. "It was all so new. But you'll get used to it eventually. Come on! There has to be a few empty cars still." Lily runs and jumps onto the stairs of the train. Before I can follow a man comes up to me and takes my bag, explaining I will find it in my room when we get to the school. I nod, thanking him then I join Lily on the train where we find an empty car and sit back. She explains to me about her life before she found out she was a witch. Apparently, her parents are very proud of her; but her sister thinks she is a freak. I provide that it is kind of that way with me, too. Only my mother is the one who dislikes the magical part of me. We continue talking for a while before we hear the whistle of the train, my heart immediately starts racing and I admit to Lily how scared I am. Lily starts telling me how I shouldn't worry, that she will be there for me and that her friends would be glad to have me around. But I stop listening; I got that feeling again, the feeling that I felt when that boy was near me. A cold sweat starts dripping down my body and I stare at the door, I know he is coming closer. "Are you even listening to me, Brooklyn?" Lily asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I was just thinking…" I let my words drift off as the door swings open and James Potter steps in the room.

"Oh, you're in here." He says, looking at Lily.

"Yes, I am in here." She rolls her eyes. "So why don't you leave."

"Well sorry, love." The one names Sirius follows in behind him. "But this is the only car with enough room for all of us." A boy I don't recognize comes in after him; he makes eye contact with me but immediately breaks it. Then he comes in, the pale eyed boy. He makes eye contact with me first, sending the blood shooting through my veins. _I can't do this. This is too close to him._

"Please excuse me." I jump up, running from the room. I know I left all of the people in that room confused about my sudden leave. But I don't care, _Maybe mother was right. Coming to this school might be too much for me to handle…._


	2. Chapter 2

I step out to the back of the car; the wind whips around me making my hair hit my face repeatedly. _The more he stays closer to me the more I want to help him from whatever is ailing him… Why do I care so much? I barely know him; I don't even know his name. _The more I think the more frustrated I get with myself. _He cannot be so important. What makes is so wrong with him that makes me feel the way I feel? The shaking, the cold sweat, the heart racing… _"What is wrong with him?" I nearly scream, griping the railing so hard it makes my knuckles white. I am shaking so hard, I drop my head into my hands and whisper, "Why does this always happen to me."

My mind goes back to three years ago. A boy moved onto my street, he was healthy and happy. We had become very good friends. **One day we were riding our bikes around the neighborhood; he dared me to race him down the hill. I told him no, it was too dangerous. "One of us could get hurt." I told him. He grinned and pushed off to set down the hill. I couldn't move he didn't see it because he was looking at me. When the car hit him he flew thirty feet in the air. I screamed and ran towards him, but strong arms wrapped around me, stopping me from going near him; my father. He held me tightly as I screamed, begging him to let me go. **_He wouldn't let me go, because he knew I would heal him. He knew I would have gladly taken his place. _My father knew every time I took the flu from my mother or a cold from him. He would always scold me after I did but he would always let me do it again. I was brought back into the present when I hear a small cough from behind me. I turned quickly.

It was him. "Are you alright?" He asks, his eyes kind. _I was too caught up in my own thoughts to realize he was there. _

"I'm fine." I force the words out of my mouth as I feel my body start to tremble.

"You don't seem fine." He drops his smile, I see him reach his hand up. Flinching, I duck under it.

"It is probably best if I wasn't touched." I say softly.

He is taken aback. I can tell he wants to ask about it. "Alright then," he pauses. "What is your name?" He looks at me, his pale eyes boring into me.

I look away; his stare is almost too much. "Brooklyn Hall." I say almost inaudibly.

"I am Remus," He says. "Remus Lupin."

"That's nice." I look at the scenery that is passing by all too quickly.

"Pardon me for asking, but have I done something to offend you?" I look back at him, he looks sad as he looks at me.

_No, no you haven't. Why does everything have to be so difficult? I can't just explain to him how I know he is sick. What if he doesn't know he is sick? _I can feel myself start to space out so I quickly bring myself back to the conversation I'm having. "No, you haven't done anything." I exhale.

He seems relieved at my response. "Shall I invite you back inside then? It's a bit chilly out here with the wind and all."

"I would prefer to stay out here, but thank you for offering." I bite my lip as I try to sound as gentle as possible. _It would be best to stay away from him, something bad could happen…_

"Are you sure?" He tilts his head slightly. "You could catch a cold or something."

_Why is he trying so hard? Can't he tell what I am trying to do here? _"Yes, really I am-"I stop mid-sentence. I am getting that feeling again, it isn't coming from him however. It's coming from "Lily." I gasp. "Excuse me again." I bolt past him and into the door.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing?" I hear him call after me. But I ignore him, the closer I get to the car where I left Lily, the more my leg feels like it has been seared with a cattle prong. When I am a few feet from the door I am resulted to limping, flinging the door open I find Lily on the floor, clutching her knee and tears pouring down her face. I also see Sirius and James arguing.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for?" Sirius waves his hand at Lily.

James looks wide eyed at her and turns back to tell Sirius something, but that was when they both notice that I have entered the room. I drop on the ground next to Lily and feel her forehead. "Shh…" I tell her. "It's ok. You'll feel better in a second." She nods softly as I help her lay back gently on the ground. I run my hand down her leg. When my fingers brush against her knee I can feel the familiar tingling sensation run up and down my spine. I know my eyes have started to glow a magnificent bright green because I can hear Sirius and James freaking out. The next thing I know the sharp pain in my knee is gone and I brace myself; what is coming next will be much worse. When the pain hits I cry out, it feels like my knee was ripped apart by a dog. The next thing I know it all goes to black.

I can hear voices as the dark becomes lighter. The voices are whispering and I do not recognize any of them. My eyes flash open and I sit up quickly. I quickly find that is a terrible idea, my head starts spinning and I watch as the walls of the room do the same. "You really should stay lying down, child." A kind woman's voice tells me. I look over to where the voice is coming from. "If you knew what Lily had done to her leg I think you wouldn't have helped her. But no matter, I have fixed it. You will be able to leave by dinner." She smiles.

"Fixed it?" I ask, bewildered. "Whatever do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Madam Pomfrey." She smiles again. "I am the nurse here at Hogwarts. That is where you are child."

"What do you mean you fixed my knee, Madam Pomfrey?" I can feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion. "There is no way an injury like that could be healed so quickly, especially in time for dinner."

"Ah, she is awake I see." A kind familiar voice fills the room and soon the man owning it follows.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I say, exasperated. "I don't know what is going on here, sir."

"She is having problems understanding how she healed so fast, Albus." Madam Pomfrey turns to him, her voice still kind.

Professor Dumbledore smiles kindly at me with deep blue eyes. "Magic, my child, can work in many ways; a lot of ways which you do not understand yet. Healing, is one of those things. There are various things beyond spells and jinxes. Such as potions and herbs." Dumbledore laughs when he sees the overwhelmed look on my face. "Ah, well. You'll get it in time. You're a very bright child, it won't take you long."

"Albus, I'm sure the child will need some rest before dinner." Madam Pomfrey starts to push the Headmaster out. "I'm sure you still have preparations for this evening."

"Professor, wait!" I call. They both stop to listen to me. "Did someone explain to Lily and everyone" I pause for a second. "What is going on with me?"

"They did ask questions, Brooklyn. But I told them that if they wanted answers that was up to you." Professor answers. "Now do as Madam Pomfrey says and get some sleep. She might keep you in here if you don't rest." He winks as he steps out the door.

Madam Pomfrey looks at me. "He wasn't kidding. I will make you stay if you do not rest. The train with the rest of the children will be here within the hour and dinner will be about thirty minutes after that. So just lie down and rest for a while."

I nod my head and lay down, I feel like I need it. I close my eyes for a second and see Remus. That is his name. _I wonder what illness he has. Now that he is probably aware somewhat of my abilities are; I don't know what will happen now. He may try to get closer so he can press his illness on me. No, no. That doesn't seem like something he would do. He is very kind, or at least he seems so. What could he possibly be ill with, why would a boy like him be so sick. I wonder if they are worried; they must be terrified at what I am. I am not normal. I was ecstatic to find out that I was not the only one like myself, but now that I am here, I find that I am still different than everyone else. _The next thing I know I hear voices arguing with Madam Pomfrey. I open my eyes and turn my head. Madam Pomfrey has her hands on her hips and is telling Lily and Remus that I am resting and they will probably see me at dinner. They beg her just to go make sure I am alright. Sitting up I say, "If they want to come talk to me, that's alright. I'm sure they have many questions." The three of them look at me.

Madam Pomfrey sighs and agrees. Lily and Remus make their way to me and they both grab a chair and sit next to my bed. We sit there in silence for a while before Lily says, "So, this is why you don't let people touch you?"

I look away. "Yes," I pause, thinking of the right way to say this. "I try not to touch people because sometimes I accidently heal people. Most of the time I can control it, though." I turn my head back to the both of them, they both look concerned.

"I'm sorry." Lily bites her lip on the verge of tears. "You shouldn't have-"

I press my fingers onto her hand. "I wouldn't have healed you if I didn't want to. You were in an immense amount of pain, I wanted to help you. Really, it is alright."

Remus who had stayed quiet until now spoke up, "How did you know?" He said, in a hoarse whisper.

"What do you mean?" Lily looks at him.

"Before she went running to help you, we were speaking. I asked her a question and in the middle of her answer she stopped. And she had this look on her face, like she was in pain and then she said your name. The next thing I know she was running back to where I left you. She knew you were hurt."

"I…" I take a deep breath before I continue to explain myself. "I can feel when someone is ill or injured."

"How?" Lily asks, squeezing my hand.

"Like a pain." I explain, apparently that explanation was not enough. "It depends on what is wrong," I look down at my knee, I touch it gently. "Like with you Lily, I felt like my knee was on fire. It was uncomfortable, how I knew it was you, Lily, I can't explain that though. It has just always been this way." Remus looks at me, he knows I know now.

"Please, never do it again." Lily says. I look at her, her eyes are glossy again.

"I won't." I nod. _No, promises though._

"Promise?" Lily looks at me, her eyes pleading. _Dammit…_

"Lily…" I say her name softly.

"Brooklyn." Remus says sternly. "Promise you won't heal any of us."

I look at him. "Remus, I…"

He looks at me and I get chills all over my body. "We just don't want you to get hurt, Brooklyn." He says barely above a whisper.

I hold back tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes. _Whatever is wrong with him must be terrible. _"I promise." I sigh, biting my lip cautiously.


	3. Chapter 3

I convinced Madam Pomfrey to let me down to dinner. According to Lily it would be awful if I missed dinner, especially tonight. They put you in your "house" tonight. Lily said she was wishing for me to be put in the Gryffindor house, that's the house she is in she explained. Lily seemed to calm down after I promised to not heal anyone. Remus, however, stayed quiet and kept looking at me. His eyes were saying, _'_We need to talk, but later.'We walked down to the dining hall, it was full of students. There were four long tables, "There are four houses," Lily explained. "You really want to try not to get in Slytherin. You won't be accepted very well there."

"Why not?" I ask, looking at her. _What if I end up in that house? _

"Lily," Remus speaks for the first time since being out of the hospital wing. "You're scaring her." He turns to me. "Don't worry, Brooklyn. You won't end up in the Slytherin House. The hat wouldn't do that to you." His smile calms me slightly and I nod, ignoring the soft blush I can feel pushing up my cheeks.

"What's wrong with the Slytherin House, Lupin?" I hear a snide voice creep up behind us and I instantly feel sick to my stomach.

Lily pipes up. "I don't believe you were included in this conversation, Malfoy."

"Be careful what you say, Mudblood. I am Head of the Slytherin House." Malfoy growls at Lily.

A familiar voice joins the conversation. "What do you want, Malfoy?" James walks up to us, Sirius following behind.

Malfoy glares at him. "What concerns you, Potter? I don't believe you were included in this conversation."

"Neither were you." Remus states blandly.

"I believe you were the one who mentioned the Slytherin House, Lupin." Malfoy continues his venomous glare at Remus.

"I do believe that it was none of your business in the first place." I inhale sharply as I realize I was the one who said that. _Oops.. _

"And what house are you from?" Malfoy's lip curls up as his gaze goes to me.

"I don't know yet." I swallow hard. I don't think I should have spoken up.

"Well, as soon as you find out. Your house will have points subtracted for insolence." His eyes pierce through my skin, making me feel very uncomfortable. "What is your name?"

Before I can even think about a response, Professor Dumbledore's voice booms around the hall. He requests that everyone be seated, except for the first years. We are to file up near the front to be placed in a House. Lily smiles at me reassuringly and pushes my gently toward the front of the hall. I look back a last time and Remus smiles at me and waves. I smile back and stand with the others in my grade. I try to ignore the fact that I can feel the Malfoy boy's stare burning into my back. I do my best to not turn back to look at him as I can hear a song being sung. A few names are called before I realize the list is in alphabetical order according to last name. I look to see who is calling the names. I jump when I see it is a hat. I hold back a snicker at the ridiculousness of this whole ordeal. _I really hope I get used to this life quickly._ I hear my name and I look up to see it was my turn to be placed in a House. I can feel the blood drain from my face; I feel faint and I start thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. I step up to the stool, biting my lip I turn around and I immediately look to my friends. Lily is smiling at me and Remus is looking up at me, hopefully. I sit down, and close my eyes as this hat is put on me. _**Ah, Ms. Hall, I have been waiting to see you. **_A voice says in my head, making my jump. _**Where do you wish to be placed? **__Do I get a choice? __**I will hear you out, but I have the final decision. **__Where do you think I should be placed? I am curious. __**Well, you are strong. There are only two houses that I would even consider placing you. **__And those are? __**Slytherin or Gryffindor. **__I was told I wouldn't last in the Slytherin House. __**Are you aware why? **__I am still not sure. __**Your blood is the problem. **__My blood? __**Yes, not many Slytherins accept the Muggleborns. **__Is that what a Mudblood is? __**Yes, but you won't want to use that word. It is a curse word. **__Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. __**It is forgiven. Gryffindor! **_ I feel the hat being lifted off my head and the Gryffindor table bursts into applause; I smile as I step down to be near Lily.

"Good," Lily hugs me as I sit down. "I was hoping for you to be in my House."

"I asked for it, kind of." I respond, looking at her.

"Asked for it?" Lily asks, looking at me strangely.

"Who is this, Lily?" a girl leans over the table looking at me carefully. Her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders on to the table.

"You plenty well know her name, Marlene." Lily looks at her. "Her name was just said."

"I know, Lily Evans. I just didn't want her to think I was rude or weird." Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask softly, smiling gently.

She turns to me, quickly. "I am Marlene McKinnon." She flips her hair back behind her shoulder. "It's Brooklyn. Right?"

"Yes," I bite my bottom lip and look at the ground. "Usually I go by Brook, however."

I hear Lily inhale some air and she says, "You didn't tell me that!"

I turn to her to see her stick her bottom lip out. "I didn't exactly have a chance, Lily. A lot of things happened on the way here. I'm sorry."

Lily bursts out in giggles. "Oh, it's alright. I know you like me more anyway." She turns to Marlene to stick her tongue out at her. I gasp loudly, causing Marlene and Lily to burst into a fit of giggles. "We are just kidding, Brooky." Lily laughs at me. "Mars and I are great friends. Right?"

Marlene turns to me and says, "Yeah! I wouldn't survive without Lils."

A loud applause erupts from the entire room as I realize that the headmaster has stepped up to speak. "Students! I have a feeling this year will be a magnificent one! If you have any problems, please feel free to consult any of the staff. And please remember the Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name Forbidden! Welcome new students! And welcome back to the rest of you! You may begin eating!"

Suddenly in front of us was a bunch of delicious food. My stomach growled at the smell of it, reminding me I hadn't eaten since early this morning. Today has been a long day. I cannot wait to get to sleep. I grab a bread roll as the basket is passed to me and someone puts some pot roast on my plate. _I'm glad the food is familiar. I don't know what I would do if I was eating toad's feet or rat tail. _I giggle out loud at the thought and I smile. I realize the people sitting around me are staring. "What?" I look at them, my smile dropping. I touch my lips. _Is there something on my face?_

"What is so funny, Brooky?" Lily asks me, smiling at me.

"Oh," I bite my lip. "I just… Um, I was just happy that the food was familiar. Not like frog liver or-"

I don't have a chance to finish the thought because the girls around me erupt into laughter. "What did you think witches and wizards ate?" Marlene manages to say in between giggles.

"Oh my goodness, Brooklyn." Lily laughs, holding onto her stomach.

"I," I bite my lip, but I can't help but laugh along. It does seem pretty ridiculous now that I think about it. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Remus behind me.

"I do believe we need to talk, Brooklyn. Are you finished eating?" He speaks so only I can hear, looking down at me.

"Y-yes." I stammer. _I am so hungry, but this is much more important. _I stand up and follow him. I can hear the silence made by Remus's presence broken by Marlene's inquiry to Lily about what that was about. We exit the dining hall before I hear the answer. Remus leads me down a very long hallway to a garden with many beautiful flowers; my heart skips a couple beats. I blush at the thought that crosses my mind. T_hat is not what we are here for,_ I tell myself sternly. Remus turns to me, running a hand through his hair. He looks concerned. "Remus," I bite my lip gently and look up at the stars. "If you aren't ready to tell me, I can wait."

"No," he sighs. "No you need to know now. To prevent you from hurting yourself." He shakes his head, turning from me. He was clearly disturbed.

"Remus, really…" I reach my hand up to touch his shoulder.

He quickly pulls away and cries out, "Don't touch me. You don't want what I have, Brooklyn." And hides his face in his hands.

I drop my hand that I left suspended in the air. "Remus, it doesn't work like that, not exactly."

"It doesn't matter, Brooklyn." He looks up at me. "I will take no chances."

"What could possibly be so bad, Remus." I feel my face show my sadness toward him. My mouth dips into a frown and my eyes get glossy. "Why are you so scared if I get it?"

He walks toward me very slowly and grabs my arms tightly; he pulls me up so I was face to face with him. "Do you know what a werewolf is?" he says with the most sincerity in his voice.

"Of course," I reply as he sets me back down on the ground. "But those are supposed to be myth. You aren't telling me that is what you are. Are you?" I touch his arm.

He looks at me, his eyes studying my face. "I realize this day has been a very hard transition for you. You being a Muggleborn, you haven't been around any magic but your own. But just assume everything you have ever heard of is real. Werewolves, Giants, Elves, Wizards, Witches and, most importantly, magic."

"You're a werewolf?" I say out loud, my voice shaking. _I must sound so thick right now._ I look at him; he is staring intently at the ground. I reach out to touch his face gently; he grabs my hand before I can make contact. I cry out quietly, he stares intently in my eyes.

His stare seemingly invading my thoughts. "You promised, Brooklyn. But I am going to make you promise again. Promise me that you will not heal me of this." His grip on my hand tightening, I hold back the cry of pain. "Promise me, Brooklyn."

"I, I can't Remus." I hold back a sob. "I cannot promise something like that. If I must help you in the future, I need to be able to help you."

"Fine." He lets me go, pushing me away gently. "But then I do not thing I will be able to speak to you until you promise to not heal me."

"Remus," I hang my head. "You don't understand…"

"Brooklyn, nobody knows about my problem but Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. I would appreciate if you didn't mention it to anyone." He says.

"Remus," I say softly. "I can't leave you all on your own. You and I are special." I look up but he is no longer there. I drop to my knees and force back a sob. _I hate this. So much. _

"Ms. Hall." A woman comes into the garden. "I have been looking for you all night. Where have you been?"

I look back and wipe away tears with my sleeve. "I have been here. I am sorry to have concerned you." I say softly while I stand.

"Well, come on. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." The woman says.

I nod and follow her as she begins to walk away. "Who are you exactly?"

"McGonagall." She responds while walking briskly. "Professor McGonagall. I am also the Head of your house."

"Gryffindor?" I ask casually.

"Yes, Gryffindor." She responds as though I am thickheaded or something. I do not talk after that. We walk for a while before we get to a gargoyle which the Professor McGonagall says some words too and it proceeds to open up to a door way and we step on the staircase which spirals up.

"Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall calls out. "I found Ms. Hall."

"Yes, bring her in." I hear the familiar wizard's voice respond.

McGonagall turns to me and points through a door. "The professor is in those doors. Do you know how to get back to the Gryffindor Tower?"

I shake my head slowly. "No, ma'am."

"I'll send someone to escort you back then. Now go." She pushes me gently towards the door. I walk in slowly and I see the headmaster.

"Is there a reason you need to see me, sir?" I say quietly.

"Yes," he beckons me forward. "We got a letter from your parents marked urgent and I thought you would like to read it."

I gasp. "Yes, sir. I would." _What could have possibly happened to my parents in such a short amount of time._


End file.
